Yuna Kamihara
Yuna Kamihara (加美原ユウナ Kamihara Yūna) is a young 10-year-old (11-year-old in Stitch!) 4th grade elementary school student, and a tomboy who lives on a fictional island off the shore of Okinawa in the Ryukyus called Izayoi Island. She is one of the protagonists from the Disney series and anime Stitch!. Living on Izayoi Island, she learns and studies karate, having learned it from her grandpa and being the sensei of her island's dojo as a blackbelt. Her grandpa also did the honor of giving her a special type of moonsand, as a good luck charm in her study of karate before he left. Yuna lives a rather normal cherished life with her grandma, Obaa. Bio She is one of Stitch's best friends and his caretaker after Stitch runs off to Izayoi Island on Stitch!. After a few shenanigans, the two became best friends with a pinky swear. Yuna's personality comes off as kind, polite and sweet at first; but she can turn feisty, defensive and angry if she spots something she doesn't like, like evil, bullying, crime or the like. She also can be very confident and bearing at times, often taking charge into situations when needed, and acting without thinking. With her being a blackbelt, she uses her karate skills as a way to help her loved ones, not hurt them; and will use her karate skills to fight back if needed. Yuna also has a playful yet competitive side to her personality, often playfighting or competing with her friends, Stitch included; usually just for fun, but it can go beyond if she's devoted enough. She also has an attitude that shows quite often too, often shown through jealousy or wit. However, despite her personality, she does have a limit to her emotional side, and while she does keep her emotions to herself (in a way not to let anyone worry), she can break down or act up if enough pressure is on her, coming between either yelling or acting out of anger, or crying and resenting when frustrated or in despair. But with help from her friends and Stitch, she often gets better. Her only known fear is lightning/thunderstorms. She believes that after a storm, she will receive good luck if she rubs her belly button (of which she makes fun of Stitch for not having one). Trivia *In the English dub, when Remmy shows Yuna the memory of her mother humming a tune to her when she was a baby, the tune she is humming is "Baby Mine" from the Disney movie Dumbo. The sequences are very similar, as it shows Dumbo's mother cradling her calf in her trunk. *The English dub states that in one episode Yuna's age was 9, but later 12 in another episode in line before Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~. However, this age flux is actually an English dub error, as the Japanese original states on many an occasion that Yuna is 10 for the first series and then in Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~, 11 rounded off. Knowing this, the episode "Stitch's Surprise Party" has Yuna turn 10 and remain so for the entirety of the first series. Also, a later Zutto episode, "Stitch's Dreams", has Yuna turn a proper 12 following her move to New Town at 11, respectively. Gallery ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-51.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-19-54.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-48-29.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-20-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-23-03.png screenCapture 14.02.13 20-50-39.jpg|Yuna and Sasha go Medieval ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-55-22.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 0-29-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg Snapshot20111008143200.png|Yuna as a toddler screenCapture 28.03.13 18-20-08.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-25-45.jpg|Yuna as a dog ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-37-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-32-31.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 11-09-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-02.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-35-17.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-41.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-42-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-45.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-34.jpg|Clip on Yuna's head ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-16-10.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-21-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 1-19-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg|Yuna on a wanted poster ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-33-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-24.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-24-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-03-44.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 23-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 23-51-12.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 23-05-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-30-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-31-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-58.jpg Remmy44.jpg Remmy43.jpg Remmy35.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-40-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-39-37.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 20-29-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 21-18-15.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 3-07-13.jpg ScreenCapture 08.04.13 2-49-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-26.jpg|Stitch on Yuna's head ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-08-48.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg|Felix on Yuna's head ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg ScreenCapture 01.png|Yuna and Checkers ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-05-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-24-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-25-28.jpg Checkers1.png|Checkers on Yuna's head ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-29-21.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-15-27.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-12-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-12-11.jpg ScreenCapture 02.04.13 16-11-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-30-25.jpg|Yuna and Swapper ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-53-50.jpg|Yuna and Swirly ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg|Yuna being handled by Nosox ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg ScreenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-05-31.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-04-40.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-04-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-03-51.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-26.jpg ScreenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-13.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg ScreenCapture 23.04.13 22-57-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 9-53-06.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-56-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 16-59-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.04.13 17-00-11.jpg Remmy25.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-00-48.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-03-31.jpg screenCapture 24.04.13 17-06-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-55-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-55-31.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-53-16.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-52-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-16.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-47-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.04.13 10-44-28.jpg Yuna1.jpg Yuna2.jpg Yuna3.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-17-55.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-05-17.jpg ScreenCapture 17.02.13 7-03-40.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-08-04.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 18-25-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.02.13 17-44-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-08.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-39-56.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 14-59-01.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 14-59-56.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 15-37-43.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-45-56.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-46-41.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-47-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.05.13 21-10-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.05.13 21-09-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.05.13 21-09-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.05.13 21-08-11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females